Frozen Petal
by RyoMoonFang
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia had admitted that they have fallen for eachother but will they suvive now that Ichigo wants Rukia a part of the family. RukiaxIchigo Marrage, Love and making a family. Rated M for later chapters
1. Rukia's Return

It was a Shiny and bright weather in Karakura town 5 years have passed since Ichigo met Rukia, Ichigo Laying on his back trying to get some air thinking of the past events Rukiaand he have done, after saving Rukia From Execution in Soul Society, Rukia Suddenly puffed out of Ichigo's head He wondered if He did the right thing and not tell Rukia what his true feelings for Rukia from the moment he saw her but not until She saved Him from the first hollow that Ichigo saw

(Flash Back)

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, was standing infront of a huge portal to the real world, Just when they were about to go inside the portal… "Ichigo!!" Ichigo turned around to see Rukia Waving so Ichigo approached to her. What is it Rukia?? Ichigo I'm sorry that I cannot follow my life Is just here but I am sure to visit you sometime… "Alright" Ichigo said. Wait!! What is it again Rukia?? Ichigo didn't I tell you that in Soul Society our way of saying thanks is by a kiss… Yeah why? Rukia suddenly blushed then reached out of his neck and pulled it to her. Ichigo suddenly felt warm as Rukia's soft lips collided with his. Ichigo kissed Rukia back… The two broke out of the kiss to catch some air.

"Thank's Ichigo" Rukia said. Yeah "Goodbye Rukia" Ichigo turned around and walked towards his friends. Ichigo blushed madly so madly that his friends could see him. "Hey Ichigo did something happed between you two?? WHAT?? Nothing you shut up said Ichigo. Then they passed the gate, Ichigo I really liked the time we where together but I couldn't spit it out of my head Rukia said after they have gone.

(End of Flashback)

Ichigo then snapped back to reality when he heard the Sound "ICHIGOOOOOO!!!"

Huh?? Said Ichigo… Ichigo tried to Find where the Source of the Sound is when he saw from just Above him… Dad??

Isshin was flying landing a kick in Ichigo's Face. Ichigo managed to dodge his father's kick and landed a perfect punch in his dad's face, Isshin was again surprised on how his son always dodged his attack "dad you Moron!! I already told you that I need a couple of time alone!! Sorry Ichigo but I am really concerned since you got back from your trip during summer… You have been having trouble lately?? Dad I don't really need your help and besides your no help at all said Ichigo. WHAT!! How could you said that Ichigo Isshin started crying. "Ichigo don't tell me its about a girl?" Ichigo was shot in the head and stop walking. Its nothing like that!! Ichigo said lying.

(Inside His Room)

Ichigo lay in his bed thinking about Rukia all the time, Ichigo just couldn't take her of

His mind. Then Ichigo felt a presence of a hollow not just a normal hollow but a Menos Grande "This Is gonna be troublesome" Ichigo said to himself… Ichigo took out his Badge that he got from Ukitake then removed form his body and leaped out from his window minutes later he found a huge crack in the sky and wated for the menos to completely get outside so he could kill it. The Menos was completely out sooner than expected… "GETSUGA TENSHO"!!

The menos side was sliced in half but regenerated faster than any hollow would do "What??" this is Different from a Menos He told to himself" The Menos gathered energy and blasted a cero blast at Ichigo. "this is Bad Ichigo told to himself" just when the cero blast was just centimeters away from ichigo it turned to Ice and shattered…

Ichigo tried to sense who saved him. It was his old friend "Rukia??" Yo Ichigo Rukia Said while Smiling. When did you got back from earth??. We will talk about it after we

Kill this Menos. "alright" Ichigo let out a wave of blue energy "GETSUGA TENSHO" the menos screamed in pain because the force of the attack sliced of its right arm. Rukia transformed her Zanpaktou into a pure a beautiful white sword then Rukia Froze the right arm of the Menos so it could not regenerate. Ichigo!! Finish it, Aright Ichigo jumped hight and try to slice it apart suddenly the menos broke Rukia's Ice technique then formed its right arm. Ichigo watch out!! Ichigo was swooped aside by its right hand causing Ichigo to make a small crater, ICHIGO!! Rukia screamed trying to reach where Ichigo has fallen. The Menos fired a Cero blast at Rukia. Rukia stared at the energy and its destructive power, the Cero was just a few meters away from turning Rukia into dust,

"Move!!" Rukia tried to move her hand so to use her sword to freeze the energy blast, "Move" Rukia was going to be dust when she heard "BANKAI" Ichigo swooped in and saw the energy bomb, it was so huge that Ichigo realized that he has not enough power to deflect the blast then there was no choice. Ichigo embraced Rukia so that his back would absorb the impact "BOOM"

the smoked cleared and Rukia saw Ichigo embracing him tightly, Ichigo? Are you alright Rukia? Yes but you… don't worry its just a scratch Ichigo let loose of the embrace and Faced the Menos. Ichigo cough blood because of the impact, The blast should already completely destroy them both but Ichigo made a shield of all his spiritual energy so that its damage will only be ¼ … Ichigo!! Rukia shouted alarming him, The menos attacked then attacked not giving time for Ichigo to regenerate. Rukia was taught in the academy how to transfer spiritual energy from a person then she froze the menos completely

and called Ichigo, Ichigo was panting what is it Rukia? I can give you some of my Spiritual energy, Will you be alright with that? Its okay as long as this monster is

destroyed. Alright what to do, Ichigo raise your Sword at the monster, Ichigo followed then Rukia's right arm holded Ichigo's left hand and so as the Other hand. Zangets shined brightly as another energy other than Ichigo was put inside Zangets, It shined brightly and loose out a devastating energy wave that Vaporized the Menos and the crack at the sky disappeared. Rukia we did it, Yeah Ichigo uhh… Rukia, Ichigo caught Rukia in his arms unconscious then they rested at the park Rukia was sleeping leaning her head on

Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was getting a lot of attention, look at the couple they look sweet. Ichigo saw Rukia in a perfect position when the light touched her soft skin he then blushed madly. Ichigo trying to rub the red blush when he heard Rukia awaken. Ichigo where are we, We are at the park so did you kill it? No Rukia we killed it. Rukia blushed and tried to hide it, So Ichigo ready to go Home? Home?? Ichigo said.

(Inside Ichigo's House)

Isshin and Yuzu look horrored when they saw Ichigo with a girl inside their House. I am Rukia friend of Ichigo "Rukia introduced herself to Ichigo's family. Sorry pops but Rukia doesn't have a place to stay so I volunteered to take her to my place. Ichgo!! Of course she can stay after all we do care for those who are sick or homeless Isshin told to Rukia. "

"Thank you very much" your welcome Rukia-chan said Isshin. Ichigo said to them that Rukia will sleep inside Yuzu's room when he saw his father and Yuzu huddle up

(Inside the Huddle)

Alright Yuzu do you really think that Rukia si Homeless look at her she like came from a royal family… said Isshin. Dad don't you think that Ichigo and Rukia-chan are you know?? Yuzu said. Lovers?? Isshin formed a hideous Grin and formed a plan… "Ichigo wont know what's coming he though to himself. Ichigo and Rukia walked passed His parents and headed for Ichigo's Room.

"Ichigo your room didn't change at all you are a straight minded person you know that" Rukia said.

"Yeah whatever" Ichigo said as the two stared at each other when their hears pounded fastly.

You know Ichigo back then I… I… , Ichigo stared and his heart started to pound faster.

Ichigo I… Rukia was interrupted because the door slammed open.

"ICHIGO!! We have made a decision" "Huh?" Rukia will not sleep in Yuzu's room because the room hasn't been sprayed by mosquito repellent so Rukia-chan will stay in your room instead. "WHAT!!!" Rukia and Ichigo screamed at the same time.

Ichigo and Rukia started to blush again… Isshin talked to Yuzu "look ichigo and rukia are obviously blushing My plan is starting to work "Hehehe" Isshin smiled maliciously.

Ichigo questioned his dad if there are any mattres in the house. Of course there are wait i'll get them for you. After a few minutes Isshin came back with a normal mattres here, Just put it there dad alright. Guys Diner is ready Yuzu shouted downstairs "Just a minute" Ichigo, Rukia Diner is ready. Alright dad, Rukia lets go down and have diner.

"Okay Ichigo" Rukia was never bored with Ichigo's family and wondered that she was already treated a part of the family as well. It was a wonderful family Rukia smiled in happiness.


	2. Rukia & Ichigo's Dilemma

Ichigo questioned his dad if there are any mattres in the house. Of course there are wait i'll get them for you. After a few minutes Isshin came back with a normal mattres here, Just put it there dad alright. Guys Diner is ready Yuzu shouted downstairs "Just a minute" Ichigo, Rukia Diner is ready. Alright dad, Rukia lets go down and have diner."Okay Ichigo" Rukia was never bored with Ichigo's family and wondered that she was already treated a part of the family as well. It was a wonderful family Rukia smiled in happiness.

Chapter 2: Rukia's & Ichigo's Dilemma

After Diner with Ichigo's family they all said goodnight to each other with a comforting smile. Isshin walked to Ichigo and whispered in his ear "Ichigo don't get turned on… when I was alone with a room with your mother "I" Isshin was interrupted by Ichigo's fist reforming his dad's face "MORON don't lecture me with your malicious mind" But Ichigo I am wiling to help you… Isshin said. Ichigo was more furious than ever so he kicked, punched Isshin until he was beat up to a pulp.

"Serves you right" Ichigo said and walked away to His room. Before entering he wondered if his fathers advices were really right. But I'm not like my father so easy to seduce by women by just mere sight. Come on I can handle anything" Ichigo said to himself then turned the knob of the door then suddenly shocked what he saw "Ichigo was petrified off seeing Rukia in a nightgown but a different one it had a flower design on the middle and the nightgown only until up to Rukia's waist line.

"Ichigo" "I… you know… my garments and luggage are still at Soul Society and I only have One Dress and its wet because of the fight with the menos so your father Insisted of giving me your mothers nightgown…" Ichigo was silent but very aroused so he didn't say anyword and slept on the mattres.

"Ichigo you should be the one on your bed because its yours". "Don't complain Ichigo said facing the other way "arigatou Ichigo"… The matters was connected to the bed so The bed and mattes where connected. In the middle of the night were everyone was asleep Rukia was having a nightmare.

"Rukia you can do it don't force it out take your time" Ichigo said while holding on Rukia's hand" "ICHIGO!!" when all this is over we will live in peace and as a family" Rukia in Ichigo's bed rolled off and landed on Ichigo's Mattres. Rukia was still having her nightmare when suddenly she felt warmness rap around her body and her nightmare was gone so she slept in peace through the night. (If you don't understand Ichigo and Rukia cuddled up but both were asleep).

(The next morning)

All in the Kurosaki Household were awake except for Ichigo and Rukia. "Dad will you wake up Ichigo and Rukia, Breakfast is almost cold" Alright Isshin was wondering what happed during the night. He recall that there was a loud "Thud" on the upper room where Ichigo's bedroom was placed " He thought that he was just dreaming and never minded it.

ICHIGO!! "Breakfast is ready and your late for School!!". Ichigo didn't responded neither did Rukia. He was Curious on what's happening so luckily he had keys for all rooms in the Kurosaki household. Isshin gulped then turned the keys and opened the door. "UHHHAA" Isshin shut his mouth to see Rukia and Ichigo on the same bed. Rukia's left leg was on top of Ichigo's legs and Ichigo's Hand was on Rukia's hair while Rukia's Head was resting on Ichigo's chest they were a magnificent sight. It even bothered Isshin because The nightgown of his

wife was very fitting for Rukia and one of the 2 straps that keep it from falling was already on the edge of of her shoulder. A little more and Rukia's bra will be exposed.

"Ichigo I salute you for that but this is one of a life time" Isshin said while pulling his cellphone out and activating a camera" Isshin made a hideous smile with this in my hands Ichigo is doomed. Isshin took pictures in every angle and in every spot after his don't with 25 shots of Rukia and Ichigo in bed. He decided that Ichigo should be going to school.

"Isshin went out of the door and Knocked again this time harder" ICHIGO YOU WILL BE SCOLDED BY BEING LATE!!! Isshin shouted" and he left with a Huge Smile…

"Moron you should have waked me up sooner" Ichigo you are so loud Rukia said to him. "Rukia your voice is loud to I can hear you like your right beside me… They both opened their eyes and Screamed The earth shook because of the sound wave. They both stood up and apologized to each other then madly blushed. "Rukia its breakfast lets go down" "alright" said Rukia still blushing… "Did I slept with Ichigo??" He was so warm and yet very peaceful she said to herself while dressing up. When they both got down and sat with the family.

"Ichigo did something happen?? You and Rukia suddenly screamed" Isshin pretended that he didn't know. "Ichigo and Rukia glimpsed at each other then blushed "Nothing happened dad just a normal day" Ichigo lied again. Ahuh said Ichigo's father. Yuzu and Karin had already left school so that means you two are late for class. Oh… Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time.

And there is something I like you two to see… Ichigo and Rukia looked curiously. Kurosaki Isshin took out his cellphone and made them look at the picture of the two of them in Bed. Ichigo and Rukia Madly blushed and with a killing intent to Kurisaki Isshin. Isshin saw Rukia not in her seat so is Ichigo but appeared at his back.

Rukia master locked Isshin so Isshin's front was vulnerable Ichigo mad a Dozen Punches on Isshin's upper body. A couple of Minutes and The beating was done Isshin was saying that there are more pictures not just one. Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes were Red and really scary. "I will not show the pictures to anyone in one condition" Isshin said. What would that be.

Isshin smiled and shouted "Ichigo and Rukia will be from now on sleeping in the same bed and will do many chores but for Ichigo only. "Ichigo was about to land a few punches on His moron father but Rukia stopped Ichigo and agreed to the condition and so they went out walked together to school.

Yay another Chapter is done but I am willing if I made any corrections!!! What will Ichigo think of when this night they will sleep in the same bed. But will Ichigo be in control. Thank you readers R&R plzz v Next Chapter will be up soon if you like give me some of your own ideas and if I like them then I will include your name in this Fic thank you


	3. Urgent Crisis

Hello guys I'm back sorry for not writing more chapters but this one will be more fun thanks again v

Chapter 3: Urgent Crisis

"Ichigo!! Were going to be late if we don't hurry up," said Rukia.

"If you didn't took so long to dress up we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place" Said Ichigo.

They stooped arguing when they heard the bell of the school. The other students started to run towards the gates before the school closes the gates and will be punished due to tardiness.

"If we run faster we will make it Ichigo," Said Rukia.

"I know I know so don't speak just run" Said Ichigo.

They both ran and made it just in time before the gates closed. They both started to breath faster and harder because of what they did.

"Okay lets head for class I'm sure everyone is delighted to see you," Said Ichigo.

"Well even thought I am 150 years old I never bored in this school it keeps me sometimes happy," Rukia said.

When they reached the stairs Rukia felt Dizzy and was feeling that she was going to vomit.

"Ichigo I'm feeling dizzy maybe you should go first I'm just going to the girls bathroom" Said Rukia.

"You sure your alright? You seem a bit pale…" Said Ichigo

"I'm fine you go ahead and I'll just catch up" Said Rukia.

"Okay I'll tell them why were late so hurry up and we will be sermon by the Teacher." Said Ichigo.

Rukia headed for the girls bathroom and looked at the mirror "What is this feeling, am I sick? Urahara told me that Gigai's don't get sick because it's just a body."

"I'll talk to Urahara later and complain that he gave me a expired Gigai." Said Rukia.

She then left the girls bathroom and headed for the door of Ichigo's and her classroom.

Cliffee??

Sorry for the short chapter but I am really in trouble. My mom caught me using the computer during a school night. So I am willing to make more chapters If people who are reading this enjoying my story. Once again "Thank you" v


	4. Oh my Gosh!

Hello guys I'm really thankful for the reviews. I haven't really described why Rukia is sick so hope you don't get shocked cuz I have many ideas in my head heheheh!!

Chapter 4: Oh My Gosh!!

Rukia opened the door seeing all the happy faces of her classmates that welcomed her. Her seat was right beside Ichigo. She was then crowded with her classmates that asked many questions.

"Ehmm!!" Ms. Fujiwara was their new teacher in Chemistry.

She was very strict and did not accept the reason of Ichigo. As for punishment both of you will stay after class to clean. Many students giggled and tried to cover their mouth from bursting.

(After Class 4:00pm)

"Hey Ichigo I though you can easily make excuses, How come we got punished?" Said Rukia.

"Shut up it wasn't my fault I thought our old teacher is still here" Said Ichigo.

"I was really annoyed by Ichigo he was acting so cool yet you cannot leave him alone.

"Uhhh…" I feel dizzy and my head hurts" Said Rukia.

Ichigo saw Rukia shivering and tried to question her if she was alright. Ichigo was shocked as to see Rukia fell unconscious.

"RUKIA!!!"

"RUKIA!!!"

She was cold out so Ichigo picked Rukia up "Bridal Style" Ichigo sprinted to the clinic.

"HELLO!! Somebody there!!! No one responded, Crap!!"

Ichigo had no choice he ran away from the school and sprinted for his house. A few minutes later Ichigo arrived and was knocking on the door.

"Open Up!!"

"huh??" damn boy cant knock gently said Isshin.

Isshin's face was calm until he saw Ichigo carrying Rukia. "What happened??"

"Dad you have to check Rukia she Is kind of sick or something" said a worried Ichigo.

Isshin told Ichigo to take her to the clinic and will have Rukia checked up. Ichigo stood by the bed as Rukia was sleeping calmly.

"Ichigo looked so worried Karin" Said Yuzu.

"Yeah maybe something happened between those two" Said Karin.

Let's not try to make Ichigo more worried shall we. Said Isshin at the back of Ichigo's sisters.

"Alright dad" They both said.

(The next Morning Saturday/8:00am)

Rukia silently woke up and saw a sleeping Ichigo beside her. She giggled because Ichigo was so funny. A little bit of dry saliva was seen at Ichigo's face. Rukia recalled what happened yesterday. She remembered falling to the hard cold ground and then fainted, after a while she remembered Ichigo shouting and after she was at Ichigo's arms. Ichigo carried her all the way to his house.

She then stood up and analyzed how to deal with this problem. All in the Kurosaki household was asleep except for her. She got dressed up and left a note to Ichigo's family telling that "do not be worried I'm just going to get some fresh air". Rukia looked at Ichigo again. She blushed and approached Ichigo, Her face and Ichigo was facing each other.

"You saved me again Ichigo," She whispered in his ear "Thank you" and placed a light kiss after going out to Urahara's Shop.

After a few minutes Ichigo woke up and felt fresh air filling up his face. He then noticed that Rukia was there. He panicked at first but realized a note there

The Note says:

"Thanks Ichigo for what you did yesterday I'm just going to Urahara's Shop for a little conversation please tell your family not to worry I will be back soon".

Love Rukia

Ichigo smiled and Blushed and said something not loud "Stupid"

**Hello again guys I hope you liked this chapter Special thanks to Lord Kain, mamoru-usa8 and krisi07 next time it will be more fun thanks for reading my Fanfic**


	5. A lonely Petal

**Hello again guys I'm very fond of your reviews Happy reading!!!**

Last time: The Note says:

"Thanks Ichigo for what you did yesterday I'm just going to Urahara's Shop for a little conversation please tell your family not to worry I will be back soon".

Love Rukia

Ichigo smiled and Blushed and said something not loud "Stupid"

**Chapter 5:** **A lonely petal**

Rukia walking her way inside Urahara's shop demanding to see Urahara.

"May I see Urahara Kisuke its urgent" said Rukia.

"Just wait there I'll go to him" said Ururu.

Ururu walked silently across the room of Urahara Kisuke only finding him already awake.

"What is it?"

"Rukia wants to talk to you about something she said it was urgent"

"alright I'll be right there," said Urahara.

Urahara saw Rukia standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Urahara may I know why is my Gigai always vomit and feel dizziness?"

"Hmmm that might be a problem let me see at your Gigai. Ahhhh!! I see the problem"

"What is it?"

"It seems that this Gigai is in my first experiment inventions. Sorry I thought I gave you the right Gigai. So what do you need?" said Urahara.

"What I need is a new Gigai a one that is in the latest models I'll pay anything for a new and advance Gigai." Said a complaining Rukia.

"Hmm… I have been inventing new Gigai's with all new features that can completely hide your Reiatsu and further increases your battle capabilities.

"I see so how much is your new invention." Said Rukia.

"No can Do Rukia, You see this new Gigai can make you actually a real human body so I haven't tested it yet." Said a confused Urahara.

"So is there other Gigai you have besides that?"

"Of course we do."

"Ururu would you kindly please get the box with the numbers XC532-GGA1 in scripted on it"

"Okay I'll get it for you" said a generous Ururu.

Inside the storage room it was dark and had many spider webs in it. Ururu was really scared and took up all her courage and walked right in. Ururu held a piece of paper that had instructions, before no time she found the section and begin to find that box. In that section there were many boxes and the farther Ururu get the darker it becomes.

"Lets see, XC532-GGA1, XC532-GGA1, XC532-GGA1."

She was repeating and repeating the box's number when she found it on the top ledge of the cabinet.

"Its so far away I don't know if I can reach it or not." Said Ururu

She was about to give up until she saw a medium ladder. She held it up but was sadden when she realized that it had not reached the top ledge. She did not want to give up and so she

Climbed the ladder and reached for the box she couldn't see it because she still couldn't reach the box so she just remembered where the box's location is. She held her hand high just feeling where the box is. She felt a box and grabbed it and headed down.

It was all dusty and she blew the dusts away only catching some dusts in her eyes causing her eyes to close. She was getting annoyed so she tore open the box and got the Gigai then she ran away towards Urahara and Rukia.

(Inside the Storage room)

The dusts cleared and the box that Ururu got had a note that says:

"Do not touch "Kisuke Advance Works" "UNTESTED"

"So Rukia feel anything changed?" said Urahara.

"Wow this feels great I feel much flexible like I'm really hade a human body this Gigai is more advance than what the last Gigai you gave me. So how much for it??

"Ohh you don't have to pay for it I really am sorry for giving you a wrong Gigai, if there is a problem again in your Gigai just call me.

"Alright thanks Urahara!!"

She then left and headed to the Kurosaki Resident with a smile on her face. It was her day.

Hmm I wonder what will happed to Rukia after she got the wrong Gigai that Urahara was talking about. Please review what you think will happen to Rukia in her newly advance Gigai. Until next time guys!! Thank you!!!


	6. The Confession

Hello guys I'm really pissed of when I was making this chapter in a lousy and very slow PC hanged and rebooted. Anyway I slammed the computer really hard that It didn't even started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously: "Ohh you don't have to pay for it I really am sorry for giving you a wrong Gigai, if there is a problem again in your Gigai just call me.

"Alright thanks Urahara!!"

She then left and headed to the Kurosaki Resident with a smile on her face. It was her day.

Hmm I wonder what will happed to Rukia after she got the wrong Gigai that Urahara was talking about. Please review what you think will happen to Rukia in her newly advance Gigai. Until next time guys!! Thank you!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Confession **

After Rukia got her new gigai from Urahara she was then headed to the Kurosaki Resident.

(Back to Ichigo)

Ichigo was walking back and forth outside the clinic waiting for Rukia. Ichigo was so worried that it was really obvious that he was worried about something.

"Hey dad have you noticed that Ichi-nii is acting weird lately." Said Yuzu.

"Yeah I notice it as well, maybe he is worried about Rukia-chan." Said a smiling Isshin.

"While the two sisters watch Ichigo Isshin closed his eyes and said something loud while crying."

"OHH ICHIGO I didn't know you already have interests on girls… "I'm SO PROUD OF YOU ICHIGO MY BOY!!"

"Dad…"

"Dad…"

"What is it Yuzu you're spoiling my mome-

Isshin was interrupted by Ichigo's fist.

"MORON!! What are you blabbering about!! Things like that are only for your perverted mind."

Isshin was surprised on how his son could run inside the house so fast.

"Dad when you were delivering a speech Ichi-nii was already inside listening to you."

"HE WAS??"

"Dad why don't you stop your jokes right there" said a serious Ichigo.

"Son… I have known you since you were an infant you may keep secrets or lies from us but remember… "YOU CAN'T KEEP SECRETS OR LIE TO YOUR HEART!!!"

Rukia was already at the door almost turning the doorknob when she heard Ichigo's father shouted really loud. IT was the first time she heard him be so serious.

She put her hands away from the doorknob; in her curiosity she leaned and placed her right ear beside the door trying to hear what's going on.

Ichigo was shocked to hear his father be so serious and angry with him for the first time. Ichigo marked what his father told him and thought he couldn't keep all this locked up inside his heart.

"Alright dad I'll tell you the truth…"

Rukia was wondering "what truth" was Ichigo even keeping secrets from her all the time? She then leaned closer to hear Ichigo clearly.

"It had been 5 years since Rukia and I met, During that time I pledge my own soul to protect her In anyway that I could keep her away from harm. These arms are proof of my devotion to her. Her life is where my powers grow. Anything that tries to hurt her must come to me first.

"Rukia heard those exact words from Ichigo.

"Pledging his soul for my protection… My life…"

Rukia's eyes started to flood with tears. Her heart was aching and beating faster than an earthquake.

"And??" Said Isshin.

"Ichigo blushed and gathered up what his true feelings for Rukia. Ichigo remembered the time they were together. And made it into words.

"I…"

"I…"

"I, What Ichigo??"

"I…"

"Rukia was leaning closer on what Ichigo was trying to say she was as red as Ichigo. Ichigo told himself that It needs to be free and Unlocked his feelings.

"I LOVE RUKIA WITH MY LIFE AND I WOULD SACRIFICE EVERTHING FOR HER!!"

Earth was quiet for a short time and all that Ichigo's family could say was Ichigo don't worry we will help you make her the same way. What they didn't know is that Rukia was already shedding tears on her face as she opened the Door and ran towards Ichigo and jumped inside his arms shedding tears with joy.

"ICHIGO!! I also have to tell you something… I'm really sorry for all the pains you have gone through to save me… What I really want to say Ai shiteiru Ichigo… Ichigo was smiling like when he smiles with his mother around.

Ichigo was surprised that Rukia was listening to him at the door the whole time. He was right loving Rukia was his mission. Isshin and the two sisters cried because of happiness.

Ichigo and Rukia hugged tightly never wanting to let go of each other wondering that it was faith that brought them together. Isshin interrupted the drama and said. Since there are no more secrets in this house I will treat every one out tonight. The two sisters were happy for their brother and for tonight. It was a "Night of Confession.

(In Hueco Mundo)

Two gigantic doors opened featuring a large throne room with a bright light shining everywhere.

"Aizen-sama is there another mission for us??"

"Yes Ulquiorra both you and Yammi will seek out this person and kill him, He is a threat to us.

…Kurosaki Ichigo… "It shall be done"

**Yahoo I'm really happy I finished this chapter next chapter has a little fight scene so keep reading and please tell me how you feel. Alright Both Ichigo and Rukia have confessed their love for one another until then Thank you GUYS!!!…**


	7. El ataque de Arrancar

**Hello guys I'm really sorry for not updating. I have been busy for 2 weeks because of my Quarterly exams Please enjoy…**

Last time…

(In Hueco Mundo)

Two gigantic doors opened featuring a large throne room with a bright light shining everywhere.

"Aizen-sama is there another mission for us??"

"Yes Ulquiorra both you and Yammi will seek out this person and kill him, He is a threat to us.

…Kurosaki Ichigo… "It shall be done"

Chapter 7: El ataque de Espada 

2 days have passed since the two confessed to each other. Today was different Ichigo had been promised that the Vizard's will teach him to control his Inner Hollow.

(Flash Back)

"Ichigo!!! Where are you going… Your leaving me alone again" said a worried Rukia.

Ichigo stopped and turned around to confront Rukia. Ichigo's face was very sad and opened a weak smile.

"Sorry Rukia I cannot tell you.. What I'm doing will save you in the up coming battle.

"Ichigo we have been true to each other since that day…" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo's Lips"

"Rukia I loved you more than anything else… I cannot lose you… I have failed to save you from Grimmjow that night. It broke my oath that you got hurt in front of my eyes. I am training with some people who can make me stronger so please bear without me for just ample amount of time."

Rukia realized what Ichigo was saying and understood it.

"Alright Ichigo I understand you… I love you and will never doubt you…" said a comforting Rukia.

They Embraced and said to each other "Take care" , Ichigo then left in an Instant.

(After 3hours)

Ichigo was in hollow mask trying to extend his time wearing his mask. His official record is 15min.

"Not bad Ichigo, Your improving everyday, Heck you might almost excced us." Said Shinji.

(In Karakura Park)

Children were playing in the playground until one caught the attention of something shinny heading their way. When it hit the ground "BOOM!!"

People heard the noise and Located where it landed. Two unlikely forms rose out.

"BUHAHAH!! No matter how times I come, this place never changes… boring as always. The spirit power in the air here is ridiculously low." Said Yami.

"I don't want to hear any complaints. Like I said before, I was fine with coming by myself. The only one who forced you to come was yourself Yami. Said an annoyed Ulquorra."

"Alright, Alright, Sorry…"

Yami climbed out of the crater and watched the people staring at the crater they made.

"The hell with these guys. Don't just stand and stare like Idiots, Maybe I'll just have to suck you all up.

Yami opened his mouth and sucked out all the spiritual energy of all the people in that particular aria.

(At the Kurosaki Household)

Rukia had finished taking a bath when she suddenly saw her cell phone vibrate. Rukia opened her cell phone and said to herself "Hollow." Then she stride of to where the Hollow landed… She was very wrong this was no hollow but a new type. Its called an "Arrancar"

**Thank you guys I hope you liked my seventh chapter. The next chapter will be a battle scene but will still feature something else thank you again byebye… v **


End file.
